


First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage...

by wishfulFeline



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Adoptions, Fluff, M/M, Pairings, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Nagisa recieve some exciting news!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage...

Nagisa has to cover his mouth to muffle his sobs of joy as he continues his phone call. Rei sits in the other room, nervous and unable to hear what was occurring. As Nagisa hangs up the phone after thanking the woman on the other line profusely, he rushes into the other room and throws himself into Rei's arms. "E-Eh? Nagisa, what is it? Who was on the phone?" Rei questions, quickly hugging the teary Nagisa close to him. Nagisa hiccups and shakily looks up at Rei before telling him "O-Our application got approved! We can adopt! W-We're gonna be parents!" 

Rei also begins to shakily cry. He hugs Nagisa tighter and they both cry loudly, laughing as they do. "I'm so happy! We're going to be a beautiful family, no matter who our child ends up being!" Rei yells excitedly. Nagisa pulls away from their embrace to look Rei in his glassy amethyst eyes. "I love you, Rei! I love you so much!" 

They kiss deeply as tears roll down their cheeks. When they pull away they pant and laugh again. "I love you too Nagisa. This is perfect," Rei tells him. "Thank you for pursuing me all those years ago...You've made me the happiest man on Earth." They hold each other close once more and Nagisa assures him "Rei there's no way that can be true, because I bet you've made me happier."


End file.
